


公主秘闻 番外《龙争虎斗》

by Sasorichann



Category: produce101Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasorichann/pseuds/Sasorichann
Kudos: 9





	公主秘闻 番外《龙争虎斗》

白岩瑠姫从来没想过，22年的人生中，会拥有被一条龙一只虎压在身下大快朵颐的经历。  
啊啊啊，怎么会这样，简直。  
不过当然，龙与虎什么的只是抽象的昵称，他推开中本大贺毛绒绒的脑袋，又被宫里龙斗志贴到了颈窝，只得用喘息的空档擦干净脸上两头猛兽分泌的涎液，抓起枕头砸过去，看着作为填充物的鸭绒铺天盖地散落一床，顺了口气，清清嗓子，说：一个一个来。  
见两人还在消化关于前后的顺序，他又压低声音用力喊出：“快点，要不都给我出去！”  
……  
事情是这样开始的。  
《Happy Merry Christmas》的合宿，瑠姫和大贺被分到了一个房间。原本只是一个寻常不过的夜晚，凌晨两点回到宿舍，瑠姫还在舞蹈设计的细节中推敲，他拉过准备洗漱的大贺：“如果你是我男朋友的话，你会想要从背后抱我吗？”  
大贺抓着电动牙刷的手腕抖了三抖：“back吗，噢，哪个‘抱’？”  
“就是你想的那个。”  
“当然会。”  
“我们演练一下。”  
“真的吗！”  
“快来。”  
半秒钟后，瑠姫极度想要用两米长的chocker勒死自己。  
“不是这个‘抱’啦！！！”  
低估了大型猫科动物的粘人程度是很恐怖的，大贺蹭在自己的胸前手舞足蹈：“没想到憧憬了很久的瑠姫哥这么主动，我好开心，即使拿不到小组第一也没有遗憾了。”  
瑠姫无谓的挣扎在具有绝对身高优势的大贺眼中无异于调情，如果比喻起来，是老虎抓住一只跑累的鹿，瑠姫瘦小的身板扑腾了两下就被练舞带来的疲惫喊停。  
“瑠姫哥很久没有做爱了吧？自从来到这里之后。”大贺脱下训练服，扔到摄像头上，然后赤裸着上半身将瑠姫紧紧禁锢到怀里，在他耳边呼出过于灼热的气体。  
他并不想承认也不想讲述两个月内一切巫山云雨的历史，因为麻烦，所以信手拈来了一套理论：“不关你的事，小屁孩，你也是Beta，你应该知道Beta性欲很淡的，无论多久都可以忍受没有sex的生活。”  
“寂寞呢？瑠姫哥半夜会感到寂寞，难道不是因为本田哥不和你做吗？”  
“啊，是这样吗？”瑠姫任由大贺抱着，一时间无言以对，如簧巧舌生了锈。  
“虽然不是Alpha，但更高更年轻的大贺应该不会输的吧，不试一试吗？”  
瑠姫在同意和拒绝的边缘反复试探的时候已经被拦腰放到床上，大贺欺身上前压制住他，顺便毫不保留地将腿间的凸起碾在瑠姫平坦的小腹上，继续进行着要糖吃一样的请求：“他们AO世界里交配是不对等的，只有Beta和Beta做才是出于爱，请和大贺做吧，瑠姫哥。”  
瑠姫自知没有回头路，也没办法否定那套听上去很对的说辞，再者如果顺着他往下走，说不定还能多一个人帮忙佐证“白岩瑠姫就是个Beta”的事实——虽然是伪事实——只要不让他发现自己那股香柠檬和鸢尾的恼人气味就好，反正Beta鼻子也不灵。  
至于Yasu那家伙，为了惩罚他昨天给自己搞了审美滑铁卢的妆容和发型，就短暂地……完全不能说是劈腿，毕竟自己目前的Alpha只有他一个，这点是不会改变的。  
他软下声音守着最后一道防线，对上大贺炙烫的眼神，放佛其中的火苗能烧焦自己的双颊：“……戴套。”  
“Beta怀孕几率很小的。”  
可我是Omega啊！这种话瑠姫不可能咆哮出口，只能哄孩子一样小声说：“我不喜欢里面有东西的感觉，很难清理。”  
“放心，准备好啦！”被应允的小孩如同得到了赦令，快速亲了瑠姫一口，邀功似的，从尚未脱下的上衣口袋中掏出方方正正的一小片。  
“你早有预谋是不是！”  
“嘛，这个不重要！”说罢，大贺急吼吼地脱掉白岩刚换好的睡衣。扯开黑色布料露出白色肌肤的视觉效果冲击力巨大，让初尝情事的他安耐不住高速跳动的心脏。他顿了顿，才继续与瑠姫的下裤作斗争。  
“温柔一点可以吗？”  
“会的会的。”  
“弄痛我的话，剩下半包濑户仙贝就是来良くん的了。”  
“给大贺留一块柚子盐味的可以吗？”  
“大贺认为有商量的余地吗？”眼看小孩可怜兮兮地垂下头，瑠姫也不打算戏弄他了，于是捏住大贺的裤链向下拉开，“总之，先把它放出来吧？”  
嗯？  
是不是讲话的声音有点大？  
门外似乎有回音似的，“总之让我进去”……？  
“瑠姫哥，那个，有人敲门。”大贺咽了咽口水，他比谁都不希望被打断此时的好事。  
“谁？……不过比起这个，门没有关严？”  
从宫里龙斗志的角度来看，他推开门便望见床上纠缠在一起的两个人。  
不管了！  
“对于昨天发生的事！十分抱歉！”  
瑠姫在勉强着将自己装进被子的过程中，缓慢接受着此时的突发事件。难道见面就道歉以及跪礼是冲绳人特有的打招呼方式吗？  
“我不该当众说白岩くん是我的理想类型，给你造成困扰实在对不起，女装环节没有发挥好一定是我原因，煎熬了一天果然还是应该来和你说句不好意思！”  
“……如果不计较妆发问题的话，我觉得我发挥挺好的？”瑠姫嘟起嘴巴，“是不是，大贺？”  
“嗯嗯嗯！”维持着支在床上的姿势的大贺，忙不迭地点头。  
气氛虽然有些尴尬，但也不至于僵持。眼前皮肤黝黑、比自己年长一点的青年，神情无比真诚，让人无法因为他的过度直率而生气。  
“但是我憧憬白岩くん，这是真心话！”龙斗志依然跪坐在地板上，“我不知道还能在这个比赛里留多久，如果可以……”  
“想睡我是吗？”  
气氛这才算真的僵持住了，如果说他的Balance是舞台上的Center，那么他的冷场技能绝对是舞台下的Center，这要怎么形容呢，只有让别人无话可说，自己才有机会说更多话吗？  
但是并不能怨他。他在和小松隼弥交往之前，就遇到过太多嘴上说着憧憬，却一心想要和他上床的人，严格来说，算上刚才的大贺，嗯，确实是太多了，他的一部分认知里，爱是粉饰性欲的表象，所以条件反射地将两者联想到一起，是再自然不过的了。  
毫无意外，首先表示反对的是大贺。  
“我只是同意和你做了，可没说一定要让你独占。”白岩对大贺说完，拍了拍床单：“宫里くん，想要成为共犯吗？如果今晚还剩体力的话……”  
“有！”  
事情一下子走向复杂了。  
只靠站桩的Vocal不比康祐和祥生那样多年的Dancer，也和安藤那样的筋肉系无法相提并论，所以没有多少体力吧，是吧，对吧，没错吧。这么自我催眠的瑠姫，立刻知道了后悔两个字怎么写。  
“你不要突然扑过来，啊啊啊，你们不要打架！”  
瑠姫咬着被头不甘心地默默承认了自己的智商当机，救命，眼前可是两头正值青春期的野兽。  
……然后情况这样子那样子，变成了开头的样子。  
身体在情动的驱使下起了反应，然而压抑着不释放出信息素非常困难，香柠檬和果肉和鸢尾的枝叶熬成了一锅沸腾的汤，在生殖腺毛细血管分明的表皮之下来回奔流。  
尽管体温在上升，小腿肚却起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“白岩くん，一个一个来，是什么意思呢？”龙斗志挥开缓慢落下的最后几片鸭绒，把衣衫半裸的瑠姫从被子里捞出来，“我不介意和他一起。”  
“如果我再反对的话，瑠姫哥会讨厌我吗？那我只好勉为其难……”大贺揽过瑠姫的肩膀，目光停留在胸脯上，“乳头正好有两个呢。”  
暴露在空气中的乳头因情欲的刺激而挺立着，往日的深茶色褪成了薄红色，像是成熟的香柠檬或者含苞的鸢尾，在一碰就破皮迸发出汁水的临界点。  
两边的乳头同时被含住的经历是第一次，瑠姫攥紧的床单有了被撕扯的痕迹，他捂住嘴巴将呻吟声封在口腔里，却在绷直脚尖的一瞬，由于全身垂直的经脉被拉神而牵扯出来。  
“哈、啊……”  
大贺的虎牙令人遭罪，左边的痛感更多一些，同时快感也是翻倍，而龙斗志吸吮的右边被很温柔地照顾着，两股不同的热流交会在丹田又流经至鼠蹊，瑠姫低喘一声，射出了一小股清液。  
“量好少喔，瑠姫哥，像Omega一样。”  
瑠姫急促的呼吸停了半拍，立刻解释：“我，你知道的体重过轻，嗯，可能有点关系。”  
“嗷。”大贺深信不疑。  
有段时间在沉默的龙斗志抬起亮晶晶的眼睛：“白岩くん，我可以进去了吗？”  
瑠姫发出了微不可闻的单音节。  
Omega的本能所致，后面湿得厉害，恭候多时的穴口自动舒张开，分泌出黏稠而光滑的蜜液，开开合合好像一张嘴巴，在哼哼唧唧地乞求喂饱。  
“我也要！”大贺利用体型优势护住瑠姫，“让我先！”  
瑠姫脱力到不想动，拍开大贺的爪子：“你们掷骰子？或者掰手腕？”  
此时的他们，是龙与虎，也是开屏的孔雀、筑巢的斗鱼，和自然界中为了求偶而搏斗的雄性动物并无二样。  
“嘶……好大……”  
被进入的时候疼出了泪花，虽然瑠姫是一个熟透了的Omega，但是容纳陌生的巨物也需要短暂的适应期，他一只手勾住龙斗志的脖子，斜方肌发力支住床板，挺腰迎接面对面的撞击。  
体力上败北的大贺，被瑠姫的另一只手拽住胳膊，接着又被顺势含住了食指。瑠姫口腔温热，舌尖柔软，大贺第一次知道，手指也能带来快感，让自己勃起得更硬。  
被操得深了，身体如同一个电路板，在通电的状态下，上下两个口一起流水，无意识泛出的津液，沾满了大贺的手指，甚至落到了手腕上，瑠姫吐出口中的东西，伸出手够到大贺的阴茎，搓揉了两下，用气声说：“进来，我用嘴巴……”  
“可以吗？”  
“你、啊、”注意到瑠姫不专心的龙斗志，加大了戳刺的力度，顶到了甬道的最深处，险些挨到生殖腔口，瑠姫的的话被打碎成断断续续的音波：“你喜欢、看我们，做、吗？”  
大贺的大脑还没反应过来，身体已经被瑠姫掌握了操纵权，他仍然是第一次知道，无论是被舔弄龟头还是被啃咬囊袋，都是这么舒服的事情，而让他感到更舒服的，是瑠姫吐出一小截粉舌，勾画他的阴茎上的青筋时，享受的表情。  
能让憧憬的人享受自己身体的一部分，无比幸福。他抚摸上瑠姫被枕头蹭乱的头发，一点一点轻柔地梳理好。  
除了体力的对决，龙斗志在对瑠姫倾注爱慕这件事上也不想认输，他抬起瑠姫的一条纤细的腿，在大腿内侧印下细密的吻，敏感地带的细微痉挛直达腿心，穴内收紧了两下，绞得龙斗志不禁低喘出来。  
房间里只剩下噗滋噗滋的抽插声和啧啧啧的嘬动声，还有三人交叠到一起、发声部位不同的呼吸声。  
瑠姫不是没有经历过和两个人做，在遇到康祐之前，群P乱交的场合也有出入，当然，是圈内秘密组织起来的，仅供联谊和宣泄。在他的认知里，只要戴套，只要不被发现，就万事大吉，那时从来没想过，在有爱意的氛围里被轮流打开身体，是一种什么体验。  
大贺在射进喉咙里的时候事先可怜兮兮地争得了他的同意，他被浊白色的浓液呛到咳嗽，大贺手忙脚乱，而还在挺身耕耘的龙斗志停止了动作，抱起他来，拍他的后背。  
“白岩くん没事吧？”  
“没事……嗯、快，还要……”瑠姫嫣红的眼眶中盈满了生理性的液体，濡湿了两排微卷的睫毛，呜咽着催促他。  
怒涨的紫黑色阴茎再一次破开了小穴，龙斗志掰开瑠姫的双腿到最大限度，穴口吐纳阴茎的画面暴露在不算亮的白炽灯光下，他绷紧腰侧和腹部的肌肉，用力打桩着。瑠姫躺在高潮余韵中陷入贤者时间的大贺的腿上，握住了大贺的手掌，指甲在他的手背上划出了几道印子。  
大贺自然而然地吻上了瑠姫因为快感而皱起的眉间，用湿润的嘴唇抚平细小的纹路。  
“白岩くん。”龙斗志一个挺身，撞开了生殖腔的口，瑠姫放松了身体，并没有抵触。  
“嗯？”  
“白岩くん昨天的女装，很漂亮。”  
“啊……哈、只有你这么说。”  
“我在现场勃起了。”  
“比现在还要硬吗？”瑠姫喘息的间隙中夹杂着笑。  
“不，现在是最硬的，在白岩くん的身体里，从来没有这么硬过。”龙斗志俯下身，和瑠姫交换了一个缠绵悱恻的法式长吻，瑠姫感受到每一颗牙，都被细心地对待了。  
“算是、告白吗……”  
尾音淹没在龙斗志临界点的低吼里，阴茎在肉穴中猛烈地颤抖了两下，精液悉数射在了安全套里，他拔出半软的家伙，拆掉套子，又将最后几波精液射在了瑠姫白到反光的锁骨上。  
龙斗志平复了呼吸，回答他：“嗯。”  
“但是你知道的，我不可能属于你一个人。”瑠姫将精液揩到手指上送进嘴里品尝，慵懒地说。  
龙斗志定睛凝视他：“我知道。仅仅在这一刻，属于我就好。”  
大贺将瑠姫横腰抱进怀里：“也请属于我吧，从现在开始。”  
做到后半夜也有可能，瑠姫认命地想。他摸了摸后颈上的腺体，有一丝酥麻而疼痛的顿感，没有什么大碍。无比庆幸自己是Omega的事实没有被发现——不过即使他们意识到了，瑠姫也感到安心：他们是绝对不会宣扬出去的。  
出于保护。  
除了还有几个舞蹈动作没有决定。今天是不错的一天。  
以至于很久之后还能回忆起这一天，想到所谓的露水情缘，想到坠入黑甜梦乡前发生的细枝末节。  
“以后……还有机会和瑠姫哥做吗？”大贺鼻音渐浓，索性放弃克制，哭了出来。  
瑠姫扳过他的头，让他的脸朝向自己，慢慢贴上去：“会的，只要死不了，总会再次相遇的。”  
龙斗志已经熟睡。  
月亮和星辰都在唱冗长的催眠曲。

（番外2.完，下次更新正文）

无论他们的行方如何，都将是光明且灿烂的。  
人生何处不相逢？


End file.
